Artist
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Seni, mungkin banyak orang yang melihatnya sebagai sebuah keindahan. Lalu bagaimana aku melihatnya? Aku tak sama dengan mereka, aku tak dapat merasakan hal apapun mengenai itu. Aku seorang masokis, kalian pasti tau kan bagaimana aku caraku melihat seni? Alice Nine fanfic, ToraxShou.


**Title: Artist **

**Pairing: ToraxShou**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: OOC, AU, YAOI (mxm), typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer: Alice Nine bukan punya saya ^^**

**~*~*~*~ Artist ~*~*~*~**

"_Tok tok tok…" _Terdengar suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat berantakan.

"_Tok tok tok…"_

Untuk kesekian kalinya suara itu kembali terdengar, namun tak ada respon dari orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Shou, buka pintunya!" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

Bingung, wanita itu bingung. Sejak tadi ia terus mengetuk pintu dan memanggil-manggil nama anaknya, namun tak ada respon sedikit pun dari anaknya. Ia sudah cukup lama berdiri dan mengetuk pintu, hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan. Namun kali ini berbeda, tidak biasanya anaknya tidak memberikan respon sedikit pun. Bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara pun tidak, apalagi membukakan pintu. Dan itu membuatnya mulai cemas, cemas jika terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Shou? Eh, tidak dikunci." Gumam wanita itu ketika ia menyadari bahwa pintu itu dengan mudahnya terbuka ketika ia memutar kenopnya.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan kamar yang terlihat begitu berantakan dan kacau. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah cairan berwarna merah yang berceceran pada _tatami _di kamar itu. Wanita itu langsung menyadari satu hal, cairan itu berbau anyir dan tidak salah lagi, itu darah. Tapi darah siapa? Kenapa terlihat begitu banyak terlukis pada _tatami _itu, dan darah itu masih tidak terlalu mengering.

"I-ini… j-jangan-jangan…" Wanita itu dengan cepat mencari keberadaan anaknya yang mungkin ialah yang membuat _lukisan _pada _tatami _itu.

Wanita itu semakin shock ketika ia melihat semakin banyak darah yang berada di kamar anaknya, dan terlihat jelas itu bukan karena luka yang kebetulan. Dan darah itu berakhir depan pintu kamar mandi.

Tanpa membuang waktu wanita itu pun memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata juga tidak di kunci. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya; sosok yang sangat ia kenal sekarang tergeletak di kamar mandi dengan dibasahi air dari _shower _lengkap dengan cairan anyir berwarna merah yang juga ikut mengalir bersama air.

"TIDAKKK! SHOU! AYAH CEPAT KEMARI!" jerit wanita itu histeris melihat anaknya yang sudah dalam keadaan yang yang sulit di diskripsikan.

.

.

.

**Shou's POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kepalaku terasa begitu berat. Apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana ini? Sudah pasti ini bukan kamarku dan tempat terakhir aku berada.

Eh tunggu dulu, tempat terakhir aku berada? B-bukankah terakhir aku berada di kamar mandi dan kemudian…- akhhh… aku tidak bisa mengingatnya apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Shou, syukurlah kau sudah siuman."

Suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Kualihkan pandanganku pada sosok wanita yang membelai rambutku pelan, ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di diskripsikan. Entah sedih atau penuh kasih sayang, aku tidak tau. Aku tau ibu pasti khawatir padaku, apa mungkin ia yang menemukanku di kamar mandi?

"Shou, kau kah yang melakukan hal ini?" ucap ayah yang menatapku tak jauh berbeda dengan ibu.

Aku diam, sama sekali tak ingin menatap kedua orang tuaku. Aku tau mereka sangat mencemaskanku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi semuanya sudah terjadi kan. Selama mereka hanya menganggap aku _stress _hingga melakukan hal ini, tidak masalah. Setidaknya kesenanganku tak kan berakhir dengan cepat. Ibu… ayah… maaf aku menyembunyikan semua ini dari kalian.

"Shou, jangan lakukan hal ini lagi. Kau membuat kami cemas, jika ada masalah katakan saja. Ibu tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu."

Aku masih diam, aku tak ingin menjawab atau pun hanya menganggukan kepala untuk sekedar meyakinkan mereka kalau aku takkan melakukan hal ini lagi.

"Sudahlah, mungkin lebih baik kita biarkan Shou beristirahat. Bukankah ia baru siuman, tidak baik kita langsung menanyakan hal ini kan?" ayah menarik ibu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Akhirnya, di ruangan ini hanya ada aku sendiri. Ini lebih nyaman daripada ada mereka, aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Aku menatap lenganku, ternyata dihiasi kain berwarna putih yang membungkus karya yang ku buat. Dasar, mereka tidak mengerti seni eh? Bukankah tidak sepantasnya sebuah _karya _ditutupi seperti ini kan?

Ah iya, soal yang ku sembunyikan itu… um… yang kusembunyikan hanya sisi yang tak boleh diketahui siapa pun walau pun ya… harus ku akui ada satu orang yang bisa mengetahui itu. Hanya satu orang selain aku, dan selebihnya tak ada yang tau termasuk orang tuaku. Dan ternyata kali ini hampir saja ketahuan, dan kalau ketahuan pun sebenarnya tak apa. Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

Ya memang _penyimpangan_, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tak ada apapun yang dapat mengalahkan rasa _kenikmatan _yang ku dapat selain… er… melukai diri sendiri. Mungkin aku mengidap yang namanya _masokisme_, ya dimana rasa sakit pada tubuhku memberikan sensasi yang sulit di diskripsikan. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa seperti ini, dan perlu diketahui aku tidak gila. Mungkin beberapa orang yang berpikir hanya orang gila yang merasa nyaman menyakiti diri sendiri, atau mungkin ada juga orang yang menyebutnya orang bodoh.

Apapun pandangan orang-orang aku tak peduli, toh hanya aku sendiri dan orang itu yang tau hal ini. Yang mengidap kelainan sepertiku bukan hanya aku kan, masih banyak orang diluar sana sepertiku bahkan lebih parah. Jadi aku tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi jika orang tuaku atau pun orang-orang terdekatku tau hal ini. Aku tidak menyakiti siapapun, hanya diriku sendiri. Dan aku lebih suka menyebutnya _kesenangan _daripada menyakiti diri sendiri. Pada intinya kan aku merasa senang, tak ada penyesalan sedikit pun pada diriku.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan ku lihat sosok laki-laki yang sangat ku kenal masuk ke ruangan ini, aku yakin ibu yang memberitahunya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang memberitahu orang ini kalau bukan ibuku, tidak mungkin orang ini tiba-tiba saja tau aku berada di sini. Ya, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui _kelainan_ku. Sudah cukup lama ia mengetahui ini, tapi ia tak pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, dan aku tak pernah memintanya untuk tutup mulut lebih tepatnya aku tidak peduli. Intinya terserah dia saja, dia juga bukan siapa-siapaku. Maksudku tidak ada _sebuah hubungan _yang mengikat kami, hanya sekedar teman biasa. Aku sendiri masih bingung orang sepertinya memangnya bisa disebut teman? Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan _orang lain_, itu lebih tepat 'kan?

"Shou, lagi-lagi kau melakukannya lagi ya." Mata tajamnya menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh, menurutku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kataku ketus.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dasar orang ini. Entah kenapa responnya selalu tidak sesuai keinginanku, maksudku… ya dia terlalu sabar. Bisa dibilang terlalu sabar menghadapi orang sepertiku, aku jadi heran kenapa dia bisa sesabar ini menghadapiku? Padahal aku sudah bersifat yang _tidak pantas _padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah marah. Kalau ia marah itu lebih baik, apalagi jika ia berani menyakitiku, artinya itu kesenangan untukku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dia saja tak pernah marah padaku, dia terlalu sabar.

"Hei, memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau melakukan hal ini lagi?"

Aku menaikan satu alisku, untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaannya? Inilah yang kubenci darinya, selalu ingin tau tentangku.

"Sudah ku bilang ini bukan urusanmu 'kan, Tora. Lagipula kenapa kau malah mengurusiku 'eh? Kenapa kau tidak fokus pada _dunia seniman_mu saja." Kataku sinis lagi.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak fokus ke sana? Saat ini aku tak bisa fokus ke sana, jika aku tak dapat membuat orang terdekatku tidak bisa melihat _seni _yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa jadi seniman jika terus seperti ini, bagiku seorang seniman bukan hanya orang yang dapat menciptakan karya _nyata _yang dapat dilihat keindahannya. Tapi seorang seniman sebenarnya adalah orang yang dapat membuat orang _melihat _sebuah seni dalam dirinya sendiri. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

_DEGGG…_

K-kenapa? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Oh Kami-sama, kenapa perkataannya selalu seperti ini; seperti sebuah anak panah yang tepat sasaran. Yang dia maksud adalah aku, sisi gelap dalam diriku.

Ya ampun, sejak kapan dia jadi orang bijak seperti ini?

Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh olehnya, itu artinya sama saja kan aku melepas _kesenangan_ku? Tidak, aku tidak boleh dibuat terpojok olehnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, lagipula kenapa kau tidak jadi _motivator _saja?" aku menatapnya sinis, setidaknya aku bisa menutupi _keterpojokan_ku sekarang.

Ya, ku akui aku terpojok sekarang. Sungguh aku berharap ia pergi dari sini, sangat tidak nyaman melihat matanya yang benar-benar memojokanku. Dan hei, bukan hanya memojokan tapi juga memperngaruhi. Baiklah harus kuakui, aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak terpengaruh olehnya. Aku tau dia berusaha menghilangkan _masokisme_ku dengan cara memperkenalkan seni padaku, tapi apa gunanya? Dimulai dengan melukis, aku sudah mencobanya tapi diam-diam tentunya. Tapi apa hasilnya? Aku sama sekali tak dapat membuat sebuah gambar, jangankan itu membubuhkan cat saja aku tak bisa. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang dan mencegahku melakukan hal yang menjadi kesenanganku, aku hanya berpikir memangnya siapa yang menghubunginya? Kenapa ia bisa tau aku dimana, dan parahnya lagi dia sudah membawa obat-obatan. Aku mulai curiga padanya.

Tadi kubilang curiga kan? Aku hanya curiga dia menaru sesuatu semacam micro chip mungkin padaku, sampai-sampai ia tau dimana aku. Ok, itu terdengar konyol, memang konyol.

"Lalu kenapa kau peduli padaku?" aku menatap matanya tajam.

"….." Dia hanya diam, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah terlihat mengacuhkanku.

Menyebalkan! Aku tidak mengerti orang ini, orang macam apa dia?

"Dan kau sendiri kenapa peduli padaku?" dia bertanya padaku.

Hei, kenapa dia malah membalikan pertanyaan? Sial, apa-apaan dia ini!

"Peduli padamu? Bukankah sejak awal kau yang mulai? Sejak awal aku tidak pernah...-"

"Kalau kau tidak peduli, kenapa kau datang waktu itu?"

Ah sial, mata itu… kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu lagi! Baiklah tuan Amano, sepertinya kau memang senang memojokanku ya!

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, kalau terus seperti ini bisa-bisa aku semakin terpojok.

**Normal's POV**

Hening, suasana di ruangan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang saling mereka lontarkan tadi. Hanya saja posisi mereka berbeda sekarang, Tora menunggu jawaban dari Shou, sementara Shou masih merasa dirinya terpojok dan sama sekali tidak menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Terpojok, ya Shou merasa terpojok lagi sekarang. Ia tak tau harus menjawab bagaimana, sementara ia sendiri tak tau apa jawabannya. Ia masih bingung pada dirinya sendiri, masih tak tau alasan mengapa ia datang waktu itu. Bukankah seharusnya waktu itu adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi kesenangannya, saat dimana hanya ada ia sendirian dirumah sementara orang tuanya pergi untuk beberapa hari. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Ia malah datang ke _Pameran _itu, dan lagi ia malah memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah temannya. Dan itu artinya ia melewatkan kesempatan yang ditunggunya untuk _kesenangannya_.

"Shou, kenapa kau datang waktu itu?" Tora kembali bertanya.

"…" Shou masih diam, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Shou, kau jangan membohongi dirimu. Kau mulai bisa merasakannya kan? Waktu di taman, festival, dan terakhir di…-"

"Tora, belum cukupkah aku mengatakannya sekali padamu? Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak tau yang namanya seni yang sebenarnya. Aku tak dapat membuat apapun, tidak bisa kah kau mengerti aku?! Kau ingin lihat karyaku?! Kalau begi-"

"Datanglah ke apartementku minggu depan, dan kau akan tau bagaimana caraku memandang seni. Aku akan menunjukan semuanya padamu." Tora tiba-tiba beranjak pergi.

Shou kembali terdiam. Shou merasa bingung, sangat bingung. Selalu seperti ini, orang itu selalu membuatnya bingung. Cara Tora memandang seni? Jawabannya seperti tinggal menyimpulkan perkataannya saja kan? Tapi… entah kenapa Shou merasa semua perkataan Tora hanya sebuah _senjata _yang menusuknya, perkataannya bukanlah jawabannya. Dan bahkan sosok Tora masih sangat misterius bagi Shou, bukan karena Shou tak peduli, tapi memang sungguh sulit mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Kalau sekedar informasi umum tentang Tora, Shou sudah tau. Yang ia maksud adalah begitu banyak _sisi _dari diri Tora yang tak pernah bisa ia ketahui.

Ini begitu bertolak belakang dengannya, Tora bisa begitu mudah mengetahui semua tentang Shou bahkan sisi gelapnya yang ia simpan rapat-rapat. Sedangkan Tora? Shou tak tau, perkataannya memang terkadang _menusuk _tapi itu seakan tak menggambarkan apapun tentang Tora. Tak memberi bayangan sedikit pun tentang orang itu, dan apa sisi gelapnya? Setiap orang pasti memiliki sisi gelap 'kan?

.

.

.

Disinilah Shou sekarang, kembali ke rumahnya dan beristirahat di kamarnya dengan nyaman. Semenjak kejadian itu, semua kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada yang berbeda, bahkan perlakuan orang tuanya pun tetap sama. Mereka tidak menyuruh Shou pergi ke psikiater untuk berkonsultasi, mereka hanya menganggap Shou sedang frustasi karena suatu masalah. Dan Shou sendiri tetap seperti biasanya, bersikap seperti biasa dan tidak ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada gunanya juga kan ia bersifat berbeda, lagi pula ia sudah sering melakukan _hal _itu dan hanya hampir ketahuan sekali.

Saat ini Shou hanya berbaring di ranjangnya, merilekskan dirinya sebelum sisi gelap itu kembali memancingnya untuk melakukan _kesenangannya_. Entah kenapa Shou mulai penasaran atas perkataan Tora beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia di rumah sakit, apakah itu artinya ia peduli pada Tora?

Shou memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini. Terjebak dalam diri sendiri yang begitu membingungkan. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa sampai menjadi seorang masokis? Padahal seingatnya masa kecilnya atau pun saat remaja ia biasa-biasa saja, seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti itu? Adakah suatu hal yang penting yang ia lupakan?

Lalu mengenai Tora, orang yang masih misterius dan asing baginya. Pertemuan pertama yang begitu singkat dan bisa dibilang biasa-biasa kenapa bisa membuat orang itu dengan mudahnya mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Tapi bukan hal tidak mungkin jika sahabat dekatnyalah yang menceritakan semua tentangnya pada Tora, mengingat ia kenal dengan Tora juga dikenalkan oleh Nao, sahabatnya. Apakah hal itu mungkin, apa Nao yang menceritakan semuanya? Bukankah Nao sendiri juga tak tau banyak tentang dirinya, apalagi sisi gelapnya.

Soal kelainannya –_masokisme-_, ia sendiri tak tau kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. Dan berawal darimana semua itu terjadi. Shou tak tau bagaimana semua itu berawal, jika pun ia tau mungkin ia tak dapat mengingat penyebabnya apa. Sesingkat itukah otaknya dapat mengingat? Tidak, tidak mungkin sesingkat itu kan? Beberapa kenangan masa kecilnya pun bahkan saat SMA pun masih banyak yang ia ingat.

"Saat SMA?" Shou tertegun, ia mencoba mengingat lebih banyak masa itu.

Apakah semuanya berawal dari sana? Atau mungkin, keluarga? Ah tidak, selama ini keluarganya baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang ganjil, orang tuanya pun begitu.

"Sial, tak banyak yang bisa ku ingat. Haruskah aku datang besok?"

**~*~*~ TSUZUKU ~*~*~**

**Mohon maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic ini m(_ _)m**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, dan kalo berkenan(?) tinggalkan review ya *_* #ngarep #plakk!**


End file.
